He Doesn't Believe Me
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: After leaving Figgins' office Kurt is devasted that his dad doesn't believe him about not cheating on the election. Luckily, Blaine is there to help him


He Doesn't Believe Me

Kurt hurried down the hall, ignoring everyone who looked at him strangely, ignoring the calls of his friends. He needed Blaine; he needed to feel his boyfriend's arms around him. He saw Blaine waiting anxiously by his locker for him. When the other boy saw him his face went from relief to concern when he saw tears streaming down Kurt's face.

"Kurt? What's –" Blaine started but was cut off when Kurt threw himself at him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Blaine could feel Kurt sobbing, his face buried in Blaine's neck and his tears soaking thought the shorter boy's shirt.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm here, I've got you," Blaine said quietly, ignoring the people who walked by staring.

"Blaine," Mr. Schue said, walking up behind the 2 boys, "Why don't you take Kurt home?" Blaine nodded and slowly led Kurt out of the school. He saw Rory and Mercedes give them a concerned look and he smiled reassuringly at them. They made it out to Kurt's car and Blaine made sure the other boy was in the car before he climbed into the driver's seat. They drove to Kurt's house slowly, Kurt had moved over on the seat and wrapped his hand around Blaine's upper arm; needing to feel the other boy, needing to know he was there. They finally arrived at the Hudmel house and the 2 boys got out of the car before walking up to the house. The pair went inside and made their way upstairs before Kurt collapsed on his bed crying. Blaine sat down next to him and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. Blaine didn't know how long they stayed like that, it could've been minutes, or it could've been hours. Kurt's head was buried in Blaine's neck and his hands were gripping the other boy's shirt. A while later, Blaine heard the door open and close and then footsteps walking up the stairs. Finn walked into the room and looked at Kurt concerned.

"Hey dude," Finn said as he waked slowly over to where his brother and Blaine were sitting. Finn sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. The shorter boy slowly turned around so he was looking at Finn. His eyes were red and puffy and Blaine's heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend so miserable.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly, not moving from where his head rested on Blaine's chest.

"Dude, I know how bad you wanted this but, it's gonna be okay," Finn said.

"It's not that," Kurt said quietly, "All chances of going to NYADA are gone but, even that… my dad thinks I did it, he thinks I cheated at the election. I told him I didn't do it and he doesn't believe me." Tears were streaming down his face again and it suddenly all made sense to Finn and Blaine. Burt had been there for Kurt through everything, and now he didn't believe him on this and they could see it hurt him more than anything.

"You both believe me right?" Kurt said to them.

"Yeah of course," Finn said and Blaine nodded, "and I know dad'll come around eventually." Kurt just nodded miserably. They heard the door open downstairs and knew Carole had just gotten home.

"Boys?" she called.

"Up here mom!" Finn called back and the 3 teenagers heard her walking up the stairs.

"Boys, Burt won't be home for a while so – Kurt? What's wrong?" she asked upon seeing his tear streaked face.

""They think I cheated," he said, "Principal Figgins and my dad. They think I stuffed the ballot box at the election so I would win." His face crumpled again and Blaine pulled him tightly against his side again.

"Oh honey," she said, "Your dad's just tired. He's been dealing with a lot of stuff lately and I'm sure that when he gets home tonight everything will be fine again." Kurt just nodded and gripped the front of Blaine's shirt tighter as if he was scared Blaine was going to disappear.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get this sorted out okay?' Carle told him, rubbing his shoulder gentyly, "and Blaine, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner or even overnight in the guestroom if it's okay with your parents." Kurt looked up at the boy hopefully and Blaine grinned.

"I would love to, thank you Mrs. Hummel, I mean, thank you Carole," Blaine quickly said and Carole gave him a knowing look.

"Alright, well I'm going to go start dinner if you boys want to help me," she said and they nodded. Blaine stood and then pulled Kurt up. They followed Carole down to the kitchen and spent the next while making dinner. When Burt arrived home, dinner was eaten in an awkward silence.

"Blaine's staying over in the guestroom tonight," Carole told Burt.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Burt said without looking at her.

"Why?" Kurt asked immediately.

"After what happened at school today you and I need to talk," Burt said, still not looking at Kurt.

"Dad that's not fair!" Kurt exclaimed, "I didn't cheat so that means there's nothing to talk about!"

"Then explain to me who did cheat Kurt, well?" Burt asked, finally looking at his son.

"Burt," Carole said in a warning tone while Finn and Blaine just sat there, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know dad! I just know it wasn't me!" Kurt was crying again as he stood from the table and hurried up to his room.

"Blaine, Finn, go see if Kurt's alright, I'll call you when you can come back down." The 2 boys nodded and went upstairs, leaving Carole and Burt alone.

"Listen, Carole," Burt started but Carole cut him off.

"No, you listen Burt Hummel," she said and Burt stopped talking, "That boy has don't nothing wrong. If Kurt says that he didn't cheat then I believe him. He hasn't given any reason for me not to and he hasn't given you a reason either. When I got home he was a mess. Not because he lost the election, not because he thinks NYADA won't take him now, but because you didn't believe him. Kurt is almost 18 but he still worships the ground you walk on and then you brushed him off and you weren't there when he needed you. Now you're going to say Blaine can't stay? I don't think so. If it weren't for Blaine I can't even imagine where Kurt would be. It was Blaine who brought him home today, Blaine who held him while he was crying his eyes out, and it was Blaine who put a smile on his face while we were cooking dinner. Blaine was there for him today when you weren't and now Kurt needs to know that you believe him. So, Blaine will be staying in the guestroom tonight and you will be going for a drive to think about things before you speak to him." Burt sat in shocked silence as he let her words sink in.

"I'm going to check on Kurt," she spoke again, "You put on your jacket and shoes and go for a drive." Carole stood up and walked out of the room. Burt sat for a few seconds before he did as his wife had told him and went for a drive.

"He returned a couple hours later to a dark house. When he walked inside there was a note on the table for him.

'_Went to bed. The boys were tired so you can talk to Kurt tomorrow.'_ Burt's heart clenched at how short and cold it was. He had realized on his drive that Carole was right. He hadn't supported his son when he should've and then he'd gotten angry and tried to say the one person Kurt needed most couldn't stay. He walked slowly upstairs but before he reached his room he heard crying coming from the guestroom. The door was partly open but the lights were still off.

"Shh, shh, it was just a dream, you're alright." He heard Blaine saying as someone else sobbed.

"I know, but it – it was just so real." Burt went cold as he heard Kurt's voice so broken.

"Shh, I know it was baby, I know it was. But it wasn't real, okay? Your dad doesn't hate you, he loves you." Blaine told him and Burt decided it was time to say something. He knocked on the door and turned on the light, surprising both boys.

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, "I swear we weren't –"

"I know Blaine, it's fine," Burt said, "Kurt, buddy, I am so sorry that I didn't believe you." Kurt turned his head so he wasn't looking at his dad and Burt sat down next to the 2 boys.

"Kurt, c'mon kiddo, look at me." Kurt did as his dad asked and saw the hurt look in his father's eyes. Hurt and… _Guilt._

"I am so sorry Kurt. You told me you didn't cheat and I should've believed you. I've been stressed out lately but that's not an excuse for treating you the way I did. You are so special and important to me Kurt and I should've listened to you rather than immediately listening to that insane principal of yours. I'm sorry Kurt." Kurt looked at his dad, tears brimming in his bright blue eyes.

"I love you dad," he said as he launched himself into his father's arms.

"I love you too buddy," Burt said as he hugged his son tightly, "C'mon, let's get you back to bed alright? You come in here and cuddle with Blaine in the morning." Both boys blushed but nodded. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine lightly before he and his dad stood and left the room.

"Goodnight bud," Burt said, hugging Kurt again.

"Goodnight dad, I love you."

"I love you too Kurt." Burt watched as Kurt walked into his room and shut the door before he took a deep breathe and prepared to repeatedly apologize to his wife.


End file.
